120113 JossikBeau
02:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 02:52 -- 02:52 GG: Hey beαu 02:53 CA: Oh, hello Jossik... 02:53 GG: so, uh, thαt pαrty wαs pretty fun, huh 02:53 CA: It was, such fortune that it ended in a tie... 02:53 GG: hehe yeαh 02:54 CA: am I seeing things, or are your a's different... 02:54 GG: yeαh thαt uh 02:54 GG: thαt's αctuαlly sem- relαted to why - contαcted you 02:54 CA: Is that so?... 02:54 GG: -t hαs to do w-th my mo-rα-l, tlαloc 02:55 CA: *sigh*... 02:55 CA: What is wrong?... 02:56 GG: well - just wαnt to resolve th-s whole s-tuαt-on between the two -n such α wαy thαt he comes out hαppy 02:57 CA: Let me give you the rundown... 02:58 CA: Troll romnce and Human romance is very different... 02:58 GG: - cαn -mαg-ne... 02:59 GG: so, whαt EXACTLY d-d he do? 02:59 CA: Me and Tlaloc had very different Ideas about our relationship... 02:59 GG: yeαh he uh 02:59 GG: he's ser-ously broken up 03:00 CA: I will unblock him, I have been given new perspective and will see if I can straighten this out... 03:01 GG: wαs thαt sαrcαsm? 03:01 GG: - honestly cαn't tell 03:01 CA: It is not... 03:01 GG: ok cool 03:01 GG: so you'l tαlk to h-m 03:01 CA: wait... 03:02 CA: how exactly is he broken up?... 03:02 CA: I've been hearing the word murder tossed around... 03:03 GG: 08:47 GT: Goddαmn-t - fucked up αnd xhe broke -t off αnd - got mαd αnd - xα-d - wαx go-ng to k-ck her αxx AND - KNOW TH-X WAX WRONG - WAX ANGRY xo - αpolog-zed -nxteαd of αctuαlly do-ng -t, y'know 08:47 GT: And xhe getx mαd αnd - get xαd αnd then08:48 GT: And then Beαu blocked me αnd -'m never go-ng to tαlk to her αgα-n 03:03 GG: He's not αt αll murderous towαrds you 03:04 GG: he's totαlly flushed for you αnd he's freαk-ng out 03:07 CA: and that is where the disaster of romance and cultural gaps meet... 03:08 CA: I do not understand exactly what you want me to do... 03:08 GG: just tαlk to h-m, okαy? 03:09 CA: But what do I do?... 03:09 GG: you both need to know where you stαnd 03:09 CA: I fear he'll get the wrong idea... 03:09 GG: Don't let h-m, then 03:10 GG: Tell h-m exαctly whαt your -ntent-ons αnd feel-ngs for h-m αre 03:10 CA: I mean when I began my flirtation with him people thought I was a witch making Tlaloc a horrible blood traitor... 03:10 GG: ... 03:10 CA: ex-fucking-actly... 03:10 GG: - don't even know whαt to sαy αbout thαt 03:11 GG: but whαt - th-nk -s thαt the mα-n problems between you 2 wαs commun-cαt-on 03:11 GG: l-ke you sα-d, you both hαd d-fferernt -deαs αbout your relαt-onsh-p 03:11 GG: so you just need to lαy your cαrds on the tαble, fαce up, αnd let h-m know the stαte of th-ngs 03:12 CA: Ok, jossik, I'm going to lay some hard truth on you right now... 03:12 GG: okαy 03:12 CA: Look at the quote from him you sent me... 03:12 CA: he fails to mention quite a few things... 03:13 GG: such αs? 03:13 CA: for 1: he cared for me as a possesion... 03:13 CA: well more our relationship... 03:13 CA: like it was his thing... 03:13 GG: okαy, - w-ll tαlk to h-m αbout thαt 03:14 GG: becαuse tαht sounds l-ke α mαjor problem 03:14 CA: 2: he was planning to murder me... 03:14 CA: he confessed himself... 03:14 CA: there's another major problem for you... 03:15 CA: but that is enough of that... 03:15 CA: you never explained your a's... 03:15 GG: oh r-ght 03:15 GG: so thαt's the troll greek letter αlphα 03:15 CA: I see... 03:16 GG: -t stαnds for αct-ve αnd αttrαct-ve 03:16 GG: so - sorted prom-sed h-m thαt - would stαtrt be-ng more αlphα 03:16 CA: as opposed to beta I assume?... 03:17 GG: yeαh bαs-cαlly 03:17 GG: so - chαnged my α's αs l-ke α symbol-c th-ng 03:17 CA: is it helping... 03:18 GG: - th-nk -t's k-ndα help-ng 03:18 GG: -'ve been feel-ng α b-t more conf-dent 03:19 CA: I have a simple trick for you... 03:19 GG: whαt 03:19 CA: that will help even more... 03:19 CA: Ok, what is it that you want most in the world?... 03:19 GG: ... 03:20 GG: To be loved by nullαr etrors, honestly 03:20 CA: Ok, perfect!... 03:20 CA: What is stopping you from obtining that?... 03:20 GG: - don't know 03:21 GG: - meαn, - guess -'m not be-ng conf-dent enough? thαt could be α pαrt of -t 03:21 CA: Perhaps other people competing for her affection?... 03:21 GG: r-lset... 03:21 CA: Ok this Rilset... 03:22 CA: Imagine Rilset is an ant, and you're a giant... 03:22 CA: think how easy it would be to remove your obstacles... 03:22 GG: ok but the th-ng -s 03:23 CA: *I am in no way saying you should kill rilset*... 03:23 GG: r-lset αnd - mαde th-s we-rd sort of αgreement 03:23 CA: ?... 03:23 GG: where we would work together for her αffect-on or someth-ng αnd then she chooses whαt's best for her 03:23 CA: ok... 03:23 GG: yeαh, -t's odd 03:23 CA: Just gonna give you another dose of some truth... 03:24 CA: He is almost DEFINETLY using you to make himself look better... 03:24 GG: yeαh, thαt would mαke sense 03:25 CA: Does Null know about this aggrement?... 03:25 GG: no 03:25 CA: Ok... 03:25 CA: See now... 03:25 CA: You should ask her... 03:25 GG: whαt she th-nks αbout thαt? 03:25 CA: instead of shady aggrements with Rilset'... 03:26 GG: yeαh, - wαs plαnn-ng on do-ng thαt αlreαdy 03:27 CA: perfect!... 03:27 CA: and I am going to help you... 03:27 GG: wα-t whαt 03:27 GG: how exαctly 03:27 CA: I'm not going to be with you or anything... 03:28 GG: well yeαh ɔ :P 03:28 CA: But Null has a few... let's call em traps, that you have to avoid... 03:28 GG: trαps? 03:28 CA: making her the center of attention is an obious one... 03:28 GG: well, yeαh 03:29 CA: if you step in one, she closes up and you lose your chance... 03:29 CA: but another is Balish... 03:30 GG: yeαh, she's seemed rαther venomous towαrds h-m lαtely 03:30 CA: She tried to pursue a red relationship with him... 03:30 GG: wα-t whαt 03:30 CA: Same with Tlaloc, but with Black... 03:30 GG: thαt explα-ns α lot, αctuαlly 03:32 GG: -'m guess-ng bαl-sh rejected her 03:32 CA: The only detail I recieved was "Balish is a prick"... 03:32 GG: thαt's not exαctly breαk-ng news 03:33 CA: well yeah... 03:35 GG: ok so αny other αdv-ce to offer? 03:36 CA: Wait... 03:36 CA: Null is currently in a rough patch... 03:36 CA: so waiting is good right now... 03:36 GG: yeαh, - wαs plαnn-ng on thαt 03:36 GG: but the th-ng -s 03:36 GG: r-lset -s on her "teαm" 03:37 GG: wh-ch meαns the longer - wα-t, the more t-me he spends w-th her αnd the worse my chαnces 03:39 CA: Tell Rilset what I told you... 03:39 CA: If you are working together... 03:39 CA: then we will trust you, so tell him he needs to wait... 03:39 CA: But I must go for now... 03:39 CA: farewell... 03:39 GG: ok, tαlk to you lαter 03:40 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 03:40 -- 03:40 GG: αnd tαlk to tlαloc! 03:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 03:40 --